


Slot B

by staples



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, F/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staples/pseuds/staples
Summary: Sam corners Ryan after the game, eyes wide, long hair still wet and dark from her post-game shower. "Can I come over later? Just you and me?"And how is Ryan supposed to respond to that?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place about a month ago, during ROR's actual birthday. 
> 
> him and sam have a very interesting relationship; ryan helped sam in his development a lot last year, spending extra time after practices, and have great chemistry when they actually get to play together. but, hey, don't take my word for it.

It’s 11:10 PM, and Sam has been sitting in Ryan’s driveway for eight minutes. He almost wants to text her, tell her to come in already, but there's something deeply funny about her waiting to be exactly on time. At 11:14, she throws open her car door and walks up to the deck, but still waits until quarter of exactly before letting herself in. Ryan forces himself to stay casual, sprawled out on his sofa, as he strains to listen to her throwing off boots, jackets—  
  
“I have something to show you,” Sam announces as she steps into the living room, except Ryan can’t imagine what, since she’s already stripped down to nothing. He can’t help but stare, cock twitching helplessly in his pants. It’s moments like this, where she’s flushed and fidgeting in Ryan’s doorway, that makes Ryan remember how young she is. How eager to impress. He would be lying if he said it didn’t get to him, sometimes.  
  
“Yeah? Can’t imagine what,” Ryan says, aiming for casual. There’s a flash in her eyes makes Ryan feel unsteady, like he just accidentally gave up leverage. He’s frozen in his seat as she walks closer, gingerly, and kneels between his legs. Before he can really appreciate the scene, let alone reach out and touch the roundness of her tits, where the cold has drawn her nipples tight, she’s turning around and bending over Ryan’s wooden coffee table.  
  
Sam still watches him over her shoulder as she pulls her dark ponytail to the side, like she knows Ryan can’t get enough of the long, strong lines of her back. She’s right, of course, and Ryan has the distinct feeling of being watched as he looks her over, eyes sliding down until they catch on something black nestled between the globes of her ass, stark against the slick pink.  
  
It’s hard to not do something stupid, like gasp or jerk or anything else that would divulge that he is not, in fact, the stoic sex god she must think he is, to just spring this on a guy out of nowhere. Instead, he puts forth great effort to keep a straight face, and lets his hands fall on Sam’s thighs, squeezing lightly. She makes it so easy, squirming and saying, “It took me a really long time to figure out what I could give you for your birthday.”  
  
“Uh huh,” Ryan says, letting his hands slide further up. “Couldn’t just buy me a nice steak like everyone else?”  
  
“Nuh uh. Wanted it to be special.” She moans, lightly, when Ryan presses a thumb against the base of the plug. He lets his fingers graze her pussy, too, feel how wet she is. “Had to train up to this.”  
  
“Fuck.” The thought of Sam in the rookies’ apartment, closing herself off in her room with a set a butt plugs over however long so she could give her ass to Ryan, cuts at his self control more than anything. He holds her open with one hand, using the other to slowly pull the plug out of her. Sam squirms around the widest point, maybe as thick as three of Ryan’s fingers, but it still slides out easily.  
  
So easy, in fact, that Sam’s hole stays open without it. Not far, but it’s too much for Ryan to resist, sliding two fingers into where Sam’s pink and open. Her hole is slick, hot, gripping tight at Ryan’s knuckles, and when Ryan scissors his fingers open, Sam arches back into it. “You sure this is for me?” Ryan jokes, twisting his fingers, trying to coax more of a reaction out of her.  
  
Sam shrugs against the table, and there’s a joke in her voice when she says, “Well, you know, helps that it's good for me, too.”  
  
Ryan hums, switches one finger out for another on his opposite hand so he can hold her open better. His cock is so hard it hurts, pressing up against his zipper, but he ignores it, wanting to draw this out. He shifts down onto the floor, knees her legs further apart, and leans down to lick a long stripe over her. Sam twitches, goes soft under Ryan’s mouth as he sucks lightly at her clit, licks teasingly back over cunt, then keeps going up to where his fingers are holding her hole open. His tongue goes around his fingers, licks into her, and Ryan revels in the shocked, “Oh! _Oh,”_ from over his head. He keeps going, burying her face into her in a way that’s both new and familiar, feeling as Sam tenses, relaxes, then stretches under him. Once her legs start kicking the way they do right before she comes, he draws back, pets her soothingly as he withdraws.  
  
“Do you want me to go grab a condom?” Ryan asks evenly, trying to convey that he really doesn’t mind either way.  
  
“Not unless you’ve developed a reason why we’d need one,” Sam snaps, impatient, squeezing her gets together from how close she was, body twisting with it.  
  
“Then roll over. I want to see your face when I finally get my dick in you.”  
  
Sam’s moving before he even finishes talking, flipping onto her back and pulling her legs up, showing off. It’s obvious how strong she is in this position, her glutes and quads and abs and biceps all flexing, contrasting against her cunt, her ass, both glossy wet and rubbed raw from Ryan’s beard. Ryan loves it, only holds onto his own cock as long as it takes to get the head into Sam’s ass before reaching for her thighs. He fucks into her slow, watches as the impatience melts from her flushed face. “You good?” Ryan asks anyway.  
  
“Could be better,” Sam counters. Ryan huffs a laugh, before starting to really fuck into her. It takes longer than normal to find the rhythm that really gets her moaning, but it’s worth it, knowing that Ryan can work Sam from any angle and make her come apart.  
  
Eventually, Sam hisses, “Fuck,” and drops her hand from pinching at her nipples down to her clit, rubbing harshly. Ryan can feel her tightening around him as she gets closer, and, in the end, her orgasm is the thing that pushes him over the edge.  
  
Ryan pulls back, completely drained, only to get caught up in the sight of his come on her asshole. He brings a hand to thumb at the white trail leaking out, only to get foot comes flying at his head in response, Sam jumping up and running for the bathroom. Ryan gives her a few minutes, then joins when he hears the shower running. She glances at him when the door opens, then says, “Remind me next time the come is disgusting.”  
  
“Okay,” Ryan says, mostly caught up in ‘next time,’ as he kicks off the last of his clothes and steps in behind her. She turns, wraps her arms around him, and presses a sweet kiss against his mouth. For the first time tonight, Ryan realizes belatedly.  
  
“Really, though, happy birthday,” Sam says. “Do I get to spank you later?”  
  
Ryan laughs, and responds, “Maybe in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://mogilny.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/yikesave)


End file.
